movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Squirrellyshack
Inspired by Caddyshack. Cast: *Stephen Druschke - Stephen Squirrelsky, A squirrel hero, who's a golfer in Squirrelly Golf Park. *Tim Hoskins - Christopher Robin, a human, and Tim Seed-son, A hamster. *John Fiedler - Piglet, a piglet, and Kenai Hidna, an echidna. *Kenan Thompson - Mayor Toby, The mayor of Squirrelsville. *Nancy Cartwright - Peter Denver 'Rocky' Raccoon, A funny raccoon who wants to capture the Patrat in Squirrelly Golf Park. *Chantal Strand - Bijou, Tim's girlfriend. *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks, Stephen's girlfriend and wife. *Kyla Rae Kowalewski - Ellie Weasel, A mouse. *Kristen Bell - Anna Seed-son, Tim's mother. * - Melman Seed-son, Tim's father. *Seth MacFarlane - Zack Black, A bear. *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo, An Elvis Presley like man, Bashful, a dwarf, and Olie Polie Berry A bear. *Heather Hogan - Andrina Chinchella, A chinchella and Rocky's best friend. *Jada Pinkett Smith - Princess Katrina, A dog and Rocky's love interest. *Len Carlson - Danny Danbul, A Thylacine. *Anne Hathaway - Jingle the Baker, A mouse, Waldo's wife, and Ellie's mother. *Stephen Druschke - Waldo Weasel, A weasel, Jingle's husband, and Ellie's father. *Michael J. Fox - Shy Weasel, A weasel. *Tajja Isen - Julie Weasel, A weasel. *Ben Stiller - Charles Weasel, A weasel. *Duncan Wass, Ken Radley, Ken Bromilow, Michael James, Stephen Shanahan, and Richard McCourt - B1, a banana in pyjamas. *Nicholas Opolski, Benjamin Blaylock, Dan Wylie, and Dominic Wood - B2, another banana in pajamas. *Jeremy Scrivener, Troy Planet, and Sophie Aldred - Morgan, Lulu's best buddy. *Sandie Lillingston, Mary Ann Henshaw, Isabelle Dunwell, and Anjella Mackintosh - Lulu Another bear and Zack's love interest. *Taylor Owynns, Monica Trapaga, Sandie Lillingston, Ines Vaz De Sousa, and Jen Pringle - Amy, Morgan's best friend. *Shane McNamara - Rat in a Hat, a rat wearing a hat. *Grey DeLisle - Wubbzy, Buggy, Madame Zabinga, Kooky Kid, Sparkle *Lara Jill Miller - Widget and Huggy *Carlos Alazraqui - Walden, Earl, and Chef Fritz *Beyoncé Knowles - Shine *Jann Carl – Jann Starl *Tiki Barber – Touchdown Tiki *Phil LaMarr – Jam Jam James *Ty Pennington – Ty Ty The Tool Guy *Michelle Kwan – Michelle Kwanzleberry *Cherami Leigh - Trix the Fox *Chiara Zanni - Hamtaro *Saffron Henderson - Oxnard *Ted Cole - Boss *Jocelyn Loewen - Penelope *Brad Swaile - Maxwell *Brittney Wilson - Sandy *Michael Coleman - Stan *Paul Dobson - Howdy *Cathy Weseluck - Snoozer *Ellen Kennedy - Cappy *Jillian Michaels - Panda *Chiara Zanni - Stellaluna, a bat, and Stellaluna's love interest. * - Tina Beavy Charles' girlfriend. *Christine Cavanaugh and Candi Milo - Dexter, a scientist boy. *Marty Grabstein - Courage, a cowardly dog. *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom, a Powerpuff Girl. *Tara Strong - Bubbles, another Powerpuff Girl, and Daizy, Danny's love interest. *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup, another Powerpuff Girl. *Tom Hanks - Woody, a cowboy. *Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear, a space ranger. *Charlie Adler - Cow, a cow, and Chicken, and a chicken. *Bill Farmer - Doc and Sleepy, two dwarfs. *Corey Burton - Grumpy, a dwarf, and Timothy Q. Mouse, a mouse. *Dee Bradley Baker - Sneezy, Dopey, two other dwarfs, Buster, a dog and Bradley, a skunk, and Stephen and Sandy's son. *Stephen Stanton - Happy, a dwarf. *Frank Welker - Dumbo, an elephant. *Justin Long - Alvin Seville, a chipmunk. *Matthew Grey - Simon Seville, another chipmunk. *Jesse McCartney - Theodore Seville, another chipmunk. *Christina Applegate - Brittany Miller, a chipette. *Anna Faris - Jeanette Miller, another chipette. *Amy Poehler - Eleanor Miller, another chipette. *Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh, a bear, and Tigger, a tigger. *Ken Samson - Rabbit, a rabbit. *Peter Cullen - Eeyore, a donkey. *Nikita Hopkins - Roo, a son kangaroo. *Kath Soucie - Kanga, a mother kangaroo. *Chloë Grace Moretz - Darby, a girl, and Buster's owner. Gallery Stephen (Me) (Baby Carrier).png|Stephen Squirrelsky Mr Christopher Robin Pooh.jpg|Christopher Robin Tim Seed-son.png|Tim Seed-son Piglet-winnie-the-pooh-springtime-with-roo-45.jpg|Piglet Kenai Hidna (straw).png|Kenai Hidna Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe).png|Rocky Raccoon Mrs Andrina Chinchella.png|Andrina Chinchella Mrs BijouN.png|Bijou Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks It's Ellie Mouse.png|Ellie Weasel Mrs Anna Seed-son (2).png|Anna Seed-son Mr Melman Seed-son.png|Melman Seed-son Zack Black (pipe).png|Zack Black Johnny-Bravo-tv-01.jpg|Johnny Bravo Bashful in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Bashful Olie-Polie Berry (pipe).png|Olie Polie Berry Princess Katrina (1).png|Princess Katrina Mr Danny Danbul (pipe).png|Danny Danbul Jingle French Mouse (Ring).png|Jingle the Baker Waldo Weasel (ring, baby carrier, pipe, and tongue).png|Waldo Weasel Shy Weasel.png|Shy Weasel Julie Weasel.png|Julie Weasel Charles Weasel (Straw).png|Charles Weasel Here's B1 and B2.jpg|B1 and B2 The-Bananas-style-guide-teddies gallerylarge.jpg|Morgan, Lulu, and Amy No41786 165022846853038 5670245 n.jpg|Rat in a Hat Wubbzy (Dog).jpg|Wubbzy Wow wow wubbzy - buggy.jpg|Buggy Walden-wow-wow-wubbzy-7.jpg|Walden Widget-wow-wow-wubbzy-1.66.jpg|Widget Mrs-Daizy-wow-wow-wubbzy-4.49.jpg|Daizy Kooky-kid-wubbzys-big-movie-6.94.jpg|Kooky Kid Madame Zabinga.png|Madame Zabinga Mr-Earl-wubbzys-big-movie-73.jpg|Earl Mr Chef Fritz.png|Chef Fritz IMG 6225.jpg|Shine Jan Starl (Full Body).png|Jann Starl Touchdown Tiki.png|Tiki Touchdown Jam Jam James.png|Jam Jam James Ty Ty the Tool Guy.png|Ty Ty the Tool Guy Michelle Kwanzelberry.jpg|Michelle Kwanzleberry Trix the Fox.png|Trix the Fox Hamutaro 800 bg.jpg|Hamtaro OxnardN.png|Oxnard Mr BossN.png|Boss PenelopeN.png|Penelope SandyN.png|Sandy Stan 2.png|Stan HowdyN.png|Howdy SnoozerN.png|Snoozer MrCappyN.png|Cappy Panda 3.png|Panda Stellaluna (ring).jpg|Stellaluna Tina Beavy.png|Tiny Beavy Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory).jpg|Dexter It's Blossom's oval design (April 28, 2000-June 28, 2002).png|Blossom It's Bubbles' circle design (April 28, 2000-July 12, 2002).png|Bubbles Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls).jpg|Buttercup Woody.jpg|Woody Buzz lightyear as Devious Diesel.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Mrs Cow in What a Cartoon.jpg|Cow Mr Chicken in What a Cartoon.jpg|Chicken MrDoc23.png|Doc Sleepy (Magic Mirror).png|Sleepy Grumpy.jpg|Grumpy Timothy Q. Mouse in Dumbo.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse Sneezy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Sneezy Dopey in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Dopey Winnie the Pooh - Buster.jpg|Buster Here's Bradley now a KND Operative.jpg|Bradley Theclipdumbofly.gif|Dumbo Here's Alvin Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Alvin Seville SimonALVINNN.png|Simon Seville Theodore sellive alvin 2015.png|Theodore Seville Pooh-bee3.png|Pooh Tigger in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Tigger Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too.jpg|Rabbit Mr-eeyore-a-winnie-the-pooh-thanksgiving-9.2.jpg|Eeyore Roo in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Roo Kanga in Winnie The Pooh A Very Merry Pooh Year.jpg|Kanga The Char 18380.jpg|Darby Category:What An Animal! movies Category:Stephen Squirrelsky movies Category:Movies